Natural gas has become a relatively inexpensive and abundant feedstock that is available for conversion and economic upgrading. Typically, natural gas streams may contain up to 50 vol. % or more C2+ alkanes (e.g., ethane, propane, butane, etc.), which can be converted to aromatic rich stream (e.g., aromatic-rich naphtha). However, such aromatic-rich streams typically contain a relatively large amount of benzene. Due to regulations that limit the amount of benzene allowed in motor gasoline and other products, aromatic liquid streams must typically be processed to remove excessive amounts benzene before such streams may be utilized in a gasoline product (e.g., a MOGAS pool). Additionally, a lower benzene content in produced aromatic-rich streams may be more efficiently processed by other xylene production processes (e.g., toluene methylation, crystallization, adsorption, etc.). Thus, it would be desirable to produce an aromatic-rich product stream from a C2+ alkane aromatization process that includes a relatively small amount of benzene.